poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures story begins at Ireland Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: We can make a police officer disguise for you and the rest of my team. Max McGrath: Then, let's get to it. Shinigami: I can cast a spell for that. Whoo! Irelanders have been transformed into police officers Stripes: Perfect, Shinigami. Sal Commander: But, will it be enough? Karai (Hamato Miwa): We'll find out soon enough. at the MacDonagh Junction Shopping Centre, a TV show called "The Villain Hunter" came on and Linda Ryan began her announcement Linda Ryan: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a very special live edition of The Villain Hunter. Ireland, you see here on The Villain Hunter how dangerous Connor Lacey and Pals can be. But luckily, I've arranged a trap for our rogues. at the outside of the shopping center, Connor Lacey was handcuffed with his friends beside him got him moving Connor Lacey: (Whispers) Everyone clear on the plan? nodding their heads in agreement Connor Lacey: (Clears throat and acting in a normal voice) Curses, foiled again! These police officers captured me, Linda. Linda Ryan: Maybe that's not what I had in mind, but effective none the less. You hear that, audience? Connor has given in! Victory! cheered a clatter came from T.K. Maxx and a few roaring Linda Ryan: I hear something. It's coming from T.K. Maxx. Stay here and keep an eye on the prisoner. Officers (The Irelanders): Yes, ma'am. Linda Ryan: Hello? Madam? Are you all alright? Infected Woman: (Roaring) Linda Ryan: (Screams and ran away) (Panting) Okay. We're definitely not alone in this shopping center. I've seen some humans and they have been infected by some kind of virus. (Then, the adult, kid, animal, spirit and vehicle sized Foot Ninjas came to the shopping center and with them the Shredderette) Linda Ryan: As if things aren't bad enough, now I've got some ninjas in the shop! I'll run away from these three as long as possible. (Runs) The Shredderette: Get her! (The zombies and the Foot Ninjas chased after Linda to Eddie Rockets) Linda Ryan: (Yelps as her leg got shot) This is my final message to the President of Ireland. Get your soldiers to contain the heroes and help me! (Screams as the zombies and the Foot Ninjas killed her) Camera: (Static and beeps as it says "Please Stand By") Viewers: (Screaming) (Meanwhile, back with the Irelanders) Connor Lacey: Now's our chance. We can search the shopping center for clues. Stripes: And then, we'll figure out who really killed your dad and your siblings and clear you and Mai. Rayne Martinez: That's a promise, my dear Connor. Connor Lacey: Then, let's get to work. they heard a barking coming from Dunnes stores Daring Charming: You hear that? Slash (TMNT 2012): It's coming from Dunnes stores. Adrien Agreste: Looks like a dog. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: We have to get to the dog. It could hold the cure. C.Y.T.R.O.: Let's go. Connor Lacey: And while we do that, Yuya, you with Metabee and Starla get to Eddie Rockets to find the Shredderette and find out her plan. Yuya Sakaki: You got it, Cons. Metabee: Well, let's get moving. Starla: Right behind ya. at Dunnes Stores Sorrel: Where's the dog? Connor Lacey: If we were a dog, where would we hide? barking Verity: There it is! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Anyone here got a doggie bone? Raven Queen: Nope. But I have the next big thing. a poison apple AJ: An poison apple? Maybe that'll help. Raven Queen: Of course, it will. a apple and the dog attacks the apple by eating it dog got tired and went to sleep Auriana: That worked. Dr. Tyler Rockwell: Time to analyze the dog for clues. back with Yuya Sakaki, Metabee and Starla Metabee: There it is. Yuya Sakaki: Time to get to the bottom of this. they went to the vents of Eddie Rockets and listen in on the conversation The Shredderette: off her helmet to reveal Linda Ryan Starla: Whispers Linda? Linda's the Shredderette? Metabee: Whispers I didn't see that coming. Yuri: Let's listen what she has to say. Linda Ryan: Soon, Ireland will entirely subcome to me. Thanks to my plan, interplanetary conquest is on schedule. The president is an imbecile who will unwittingly surrender his continent to my rule. With Connor Lacey infected and his Realm Crystal in my thrall, all of the 16 realms will soon be ours. Yuto: Great summonings of the Xyz Dimension! Linda Ryan is a traitor. Yugo: We gotta notify Connor and the others at once. We can't allow her and her troops to take over the 16 realms. Cross: Looks like we have some company. Incineroar, Lycanroc, if you please. Yuya Sakaki: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Turn up the heat and strike these two puppets. Metabee: Let's move it to it! back with Connor Lacey and Pals Dr. Tyler Rockwell: Any luck, Katie? Katie "Pidge" Holt: I think, I've found out that there's a parasite in the dog named the tag "Max." Steel: And look at the initials on the parasite: L.R. Connor Lacey: "L.R."? (Gasps) Linda Ryan! Pigeon Pete: All right! Karai (Hamato Miwa): Finally, there's a detective in the shopping center. Connor Lacey: Wait a minute. If Linda putted the virus in the parasite and put it into Max the dog, then that means Linda murdered my Daddy and my brother and sister! Yuya Sakaki: Not only that, she's the Shredderette and hired all the villains so that she can make an army of warriors to take over Ireland, then the Earth and, with the Realm Crystal that she's gonna steal from you, the 15 realms beyond this realm! Connor Lacey: Why, this is treason! Lance: We gotta use the cure to change every human back. Keith: We must expose her for the fraud she is. Foot Ninja 1: I don't think so. Verity: There's the Foot Ninjas! Connor Lacey: We better get ready for battle! All: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Medatron Medatron: Medatron! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Black-Winged Dragon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Sniper! Steel: Prime! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Raptor! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Ice Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Medatron: Attack! heroes battled against the Foot Ninjas until Miles Callisto have discovered that the Foot Ninjas are the Irelanders' Adventures allies Medatron: Guys? They're under Linda's mind control chip! Iris (Lolirock): Crystal Aquatina! (Sends out the water from the seal) mind control chips have been sorted out Ai: Ow, my head. Lightning McQueen: It's Linda! She's the one behind all of this. Lyna: We gotta stop her and her troops and cure the infected. Dr. Tyler Rockwell: For which, the cure has been made! Now, to gas it up. Eddie Rockets Linda Ryan: Oh, there are. With the prisoners. Connor Lacey: You did it, Linda. You've beaten us. Blaze: You'll never be challenged again. Rayne Martinez: How about a some drinks for your zombie warriors? Linda Ryan: Why not? After all, you can't have a conquest without an empty stomach. zombies drank the antidote and are ready for attack Earth Elementor: The Millatiry have arrived. Linda Ryan: Perfect. Prepare to attack, my zombies. shrieking and started to attack, but when they're at the exit, they're cured Linda Ryan: My zombies! They're cured! Ash Ketchum: That's right, Linda. And we're out of your trance. Connor Lacey: You're under arrest for murder, conspiracy, fraud and treason. Miles Dredd: I don't think so. Villains: Yeah! Raven Queen: Linda. Stop it! Leave the boy alone! Linda Ryan: I've worked too hard, Raven. has caught the "The Villain Hunter" camera and signals Jaden Yuki to activate it Linda Ryan: Too hard to let him destroy everything. Ladybug: He's just a living child, Linda. Heroes: Yes! Linda Ryan: He's a threat! the show came back on to expose Linda Ryan of her crimes Linda Ryan: You think, I'd let him to go and let them know that I've hired the villains, started the infection and conquer the Earth and the other 15 realms? No. Connor Lacey: You're a coward! Linda Ryan: I'm Linda Ryan. The greatest villain hunter of all time! Auriana: Connor's the real greatest villain hunter of all time! Crystal Winter: You're just some woman who murdered the poor boy's father and his siblings and framed him and his mother! Heroes: Yeah! Viewers: Gasped Soldier 1: Murder? Michael D Higgins: Linda wanting my continent? This is treason! All soldiers, help Connor Lacey and his friends, then capture Linda Ryan and her partners! Soldiers: Yes sir. Linda Ryan: I'll do whatever it takes to get my moment. Whatever it takes. Even if it means killing you. Soldiers: Halt! President Michael D Higgins: Linda Ryan, as they said, you're under arrest. Linda Ryan: the Shredderette helmet on her Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Villains to me! Villains: Yes, ma'am! Connor Lacey: They're getting away! Let's go gang! All: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Swampfire Swampfire: Swampfire! (turns into his ultimate form) Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Winx Club: Magical Winx! Bloomix! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Black-Winged Dragon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Sniper! Steel: Prime! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Raptor! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Ice Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Blaze and the Monster Machines: Let's blaze! Ultimate Swampfire: Linda! Your hide is mine! Carapace: We'll do it together, Connor. Irelanders battled against the villains Ultimate Swampfire: Your time's up, you murderer-conspirito-fake-traitor! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think so! battle went on until Ultimate Swampfire got beaten Metabee: Connor! C.Y.T.R.O.: We got to help him. Steel: Come on, everyone. We can do this. Miles Callisto: Connor, you taught us who we were ment to be. A team of heroes. Blaze: A group of racers. Agent J: A team of crime busters. Auriana: A band of sorcerers. Max McGrath: A group of futuristic warriors. Apple White: A class of Roybels. Yuya Sakaki: A group of dueling Dueltainers. Verity: A Pokémon training team. Ladybug: A miraculous team of Musketeers. all of the symbols of various cartoons came on the Ultimatrix symbol and Ultimate Swampfire slaps it to gain a new form Extreme Ultimate Swampfire: Extreme Ultimate Swampfire! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what form you're in, I'll still take you down. Extreme Ultimate Swampfire: You killed my father and my siblings. Now, you'll be brought to justice! Metabee's voice Rocket missles! missles stroke Linda down Extreme Ultimate Swampfire: Sorrel's voice Aura Sphere! sphere took out Linda Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give up. Villains, stand down! Crowd: Cheering Ultimate Swampfire reverts back to Connor Lacey and his friends Police Cheif: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. the courtroom Judge: In the name of Ireland, the court finds you, Linda Ryan, guilty and are sentence to eternal exile to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me! Judge: Now, the Irelanders, as a reward for uncovering the truth of Linda Ryan, your mother is free to go. Release her. officer has released Mai Lacey Mai Lacey: Connor! Thank you for clearing us. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Mammy. But it wasn't just me. Alexis Rhodes: I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. Cubix: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. All: Hmm. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally